Black victory: Legendary rescue
by Mew Siul
Summary: Self Insert. I die and am reincarnated into a version of the pokemon world where humans are unheard of as a shiny Victini for a very important mission, will I succeed or will I end up failing and drag the world with me. SI x huge harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I just wanted to welcome you and inform that the main character is for the most part (almost a 100%) Self Insert, this is a war fic, and what would I do in this type of situation? Most likely die horribly or go a bit crazy, probably both, so that's what my SI will do. Also this takes place in an AU where humans are completely unheard of, not even as a folktale, somewhat similar to mystery dungeon but even more extreme and darker.**

 **I'm not entirely sure where I'm taking this but I hope I goes well.**

 **Also, as I taken an interest to fairy types they will appear but beware, I'm not talking about the always good pokemon, in fact, I'll be revoking the "moral license" to call it in some way that makes all pokemon good at heart and seems to prevent truly bad pokemon, I'm saying that this fic will contain "The Fair folk" I've found digging in TV tropes and other villainous pokemon of other types thought I will probably also include good members.**

 **Warning: The following story is rated Mature because it contains adult situations such as violence, swearing and heavy lemons, and I'm actually planning to throw a rape scene or two.**

 **Bold dialogue is for when a powerful being, like Arceus, speaks.**

 **So, let's start.**

My POV

Here I am, what am I doing you ask, I've just died.

I'm floating looking at my own corpse when suddenly I see a bright light appear behind me.

I freeze and turn around expecting a bright tunnel leading to the afterlife but I gasp when I see Arceus from the pokemon franchise.

 _This shouldn't be possible._ I thought as I stared at Him, yet somehow I couldn't bring myself to fully deny it for one simple fact, the feeling He carried. It was power, overwhelming power mixed with the feeling I would get from looking at a holy relic and an idea, was this what being in the presence of a God was like?

If an immaterial spirit could bow, I was bowing even though I didn't like it.

He looked down on my poor soul and scowled.

I lost all my stages of attack.

" **You will be coming with me"** He said and then the glow intensified, it stayed white for what might have been a full minute and when it faded back I was in a white place I was convinced was the Hall of origins, but I wouldn't know since I didn't have platinum.

It was then that I suddenly realized that I could actually feel the ground, proving that I had a solid body again. Looking down I saw that I now had fur, much like my former hair it was the color of the starless new moon's night I saw sometimes back home.

I flexed my new three-digit hands and then look behind me to see butt wings and I couldn't contain a smile, _I am a Victini now_ I thought delighted as run my brand new paws trough my new ears.

I turn to Arceus to give Him my tanks and I find Him staring at me seriously.

" **Alright little creature, I'm going to explain this as simply as I possibly can; the world I'm bringing you in is a world that's being torn apart by war. A dark being that's taken my shape is trying to conquer this world, he calls himself Dark Arceus. You are here to be employed by us as a mix of a super soldier and a tactical superweapon, I have granted you the body of the legendary of Victory with all the power that implies, you're to be our ace in the hole as I found out you call it in your culture, now do you have any questions before I continue explaining, cause there is much more to explain"**

I looked at Him in desperation, starting to enter a hysteria, I don't even notice how I'm now speaking poke speech "Why me? I'm perhaps the least qualified for the job, shouldn't you have picked someone from the military, any military, HELL, EVEN MY CLASSMATES ARE A BETTER PICK!"

He just cowed me with another glare.

" **I _think_ I would know what I was doing when I went to another universe JUST for you, human, there is a prophecy, one that describes YOU as the one who will deliver us victory, hence your new body."**

That sounded like the plot on some adventure story, oh god, why is this happening to me? The characters in the stories, were either heroes or villains but they had the "spark" that I'm supposed to have but that I lack.

"I don't understand what I'm supposed to do, I just don't… Tell me, You seem to have been in my head or watching us or something, are there any societal differences between Pokemon and my people that I should be made aware of?" Now you might be surprised but I'm an Asperger so, among many other things, I'm _really_ bad with social cues and I didn't want to start from scratch at all.

He sighed somehow managing to make it majestic " **Well, for one thing we don't have civilization or countries in the way you would understand it, instead we are mostly organized in packs, tough some call it something else, the fae have courts as well as packs."**

He pauses for a moment before continuing " **I've learned that you call them fairies and I _heavily_ recommend that you drop it now that you will live in my world, call them the fae or the "good" or "fair" folk or something like that. They can't bother ME, but they will give you a lot of trouble you don't want to deal with."**

I nodded at that, a bit sad and worried that actual fairy-types resembled the old descriptions rather than the cute creatures the pokemon franchise told us about.

" **Also, another difference worth noting is that we pokemon are lot more open towards mating than you humans,"** He looked at me at what I assume is suspicion and confusion " **Why do you humans believe mating to be so shameful? We're also what you call polygamous"**

I don't dare say anything, I don't even dare moving. What was I getting into?

" **Okay then, what else, what else…"**

"What will I eat?" I asked suddenly dreadful about the whole sustenance thing.

He blinked a bit " **Whatever you hunt obviously, now you're an inhabitant of my world and as such you have the right to hunt other pokemon and enjoy your kills** "

I bleached as a response, as I said before, I was an Asperger and that meant being an extremely picky eater on principle, by my very nature. Having to hunt and feed like an animal did not appease to me in the _slightest_ , and other pokemon, seriously, I would have to eat people.

He took my silence as a cue to continue speaking " **It won't be so hard, you now have very powerful and deadly psychic abilities and rather sharp** **fangs. Just _don't_ go around killing for sport and you'll be golden** " Yup, He was missing my point " **You will have to know how packs usually work, first, there is the alpha, the absolute leader and the strongest, next you have the prime mate, who is chosen by the alpha and bears authority second only to him or her, other pokemon can make suggestion but they don't have actual authority.** "

At this He stopped for a breath and to change topic " **Another important thing are names. I don't know about your world but here names have great power, pokemon have on a basis 4 names: The true name which is their real name and their most closely guarded secret and a great source of power, the social name which is what they socialize with, a rough equivalent would be your term of "username", the species name which should be obvious to you due those games you used to play and finally the folk name, which is a moniker or several that _other_ people grant you. Of course, before leaving, you're first going to create a social name, since you really can't use your true one from now on."**

I stayed silent and listened through all that, an alias, I could do that, I started thinking and my mind fell on two great villains: Goku Black and Bill Cipher, yeah, you know what, that kind of fit. Black for my coloring and Cipher for the encrypting algorithm, which reflected how I was keeping my identity a secret.

Black Cipher.

I **really** liked it.

"I already have one: Black Cipher."

" **Very well, just one more thing"**

The glow increased for a bit and shined on me.

" **Magic is very common in this world so as a small lick of it I'm giving you a pocket dimension, now you just have to say "Inventory" and you´ll get a space where you can add or remove anything. Now it's time you know your first mission, over the course of the war several legendaries have gone missing, it's your job to save them and bring them back. Now go, go and carve the arc of victory."**

The light shined bright again and I closed my eyes at the intensity, when it faded I saw that I was in a dead looking forest.

I looked around in despair and desperation for quite a bit before I decided it wouldn't do any good and decided to check myself properly.

Calming down and taking a few breaths I close my eyes and try to look for something within myself that I didn't have before, which is something that I have seen in stories and with the whole new body thing it would kinda fit.

At first the most I could do was flex my wings but much to my surprise I did feel two new things but they were very faint, suddenly I open my eyes because my new sensitive ears picked someone coming.

I am surprised to find another black Victini coming from behind a tree, followed much to my surprise by a Celebi.

I tense taking in all the details, while mostly pure black the fur of his paws and ears gray much like the one in my own paws but it looks a bit unruly and burned and paches where it's still regrowing, did he get into a fight or something?

I also notice something odd, they had genitals, legendaries in the games didn't have them. I looked down at myself and yes, I had a dick, just like the Victini before me, we're male and the Celebi a female.

"Hello. It's me, you from the future, with Celebi as our vehicle" The Victini said.

I didn't relax, for all I knew this was a trap.

 _"Don't worry, this isn't a trap"_ I heard the feminine voice in my head, but Celebi wasn't moving her mouth and was just smiling.

"We're actually here for that help you're going to need to deal with this shit since the" The Victini clapped his paws together as in prayer but what followed was a cheerful and extremely fake tone " _oh-so-great_ Arceus **left** us in the middle of nowhere with zero training."

Celebi giggled and I remained still, still nervous.

The Victini closed the distance between us and put a paw on my forehead, I whimpered in fear when I felt something entering my mind and suddenly the two energies that had been so distant and faint before were now perfectly accessible and showed me their great power, my mouth opened a bit and I closed my eyes at the ecstasy of my newly-awakened powers.

"Nice, huh" My future self said, though I barely heard him "I remember it felt great, and now for the second gift"

Another pulse entered my mind and I opened my eyes in shock when I recognized it.

Undertale, more specifically RESET, my mind was being given the instructions on how to pull off videogame's resets and reloads undertale style.

The other me had a maniacal smile on his face.

"SURPRISE"

I stammered out "Where is all this knowledge coming from? Who taught you these things?"

The cherise cat grin didn't waver.

"I learned it all like ten seconds ago right here" he said poking my head "Don't you get it, we're in a stable time loop, as in TV tropes"

I gapped in confusion before it started to dawn on me.

"If that's true than the prophecy, and Celebi here, does that mean we win?"

The pair looked at each other.

"We're not from that far in the future so we can't say but know this, we legendaries have all been captured by the forces of that jerk but you trough great effort are doing a great job at saving us and fighting the dark one"

I look at my other self "Any useful suggestions?"

The smile of the other me disappeared quickly and he looked at me with a frown "Those victories, we pay for them with sweat, blood and tears, so make a SAVE file and prepare to know death again, repeatedly"

As if I hadn't had enough.

How much more trouble was I going to get into today alone.

"Celebi is in this forest, she is trapped inside a monster we gotta kill" Good to know, I thought with sarcasm.

Future me keep talking "Don't be shy of having wild sex with females, we grow to love it and it quickly turns out to be one of our extremely rare stress reliefs, there are no computers in here."

I stare at him like he's crazy, I become a shameless womanizer in the future?

"Don't hesitate to use psychic abilities on yourself to make you get over the addiction to computers, the Internet and day dreaming, you will find it much easier with self-hypnosis, you'll need full faculties for this, same with the PTSD induced nightmares."

Now that was interesting.

"And while you will only understand it when the time comes, when you escape the grasp of the winter court, don't hold back, that damn Sylveon more than deserved it, well,(sigh) that will do, establish our SAVE file as soon as we leave"

"This sounds like something out of a videogame-ouch" The other's expression had in but a moment changed into a snarl of animalistic fury and he had bitch-slapped me into the ground. I looked up to reprimand him and I found him hyperventilating.

"Listen to me, and mark my words past me, this "adventure" as you call it is a living nightmare that's going to change you into me, it's not going to be a happy fairytale, this is a war, this is hell, and by the time you catch up to my point in time, you'll be a different person., understood me, UNDERSTOOD ME!"

I nod rapidly but that's more so that I don't commit suicide more than anything else.

He takes a few more breaths before turning back to Celebi.

"We're finish darling, it's time to go back."

Celebi nodded, then she glowed and they both disappeared.

I just smiled before extending my arm and focusing my determination and willpower trough it.

A black screen appeared with the words FILE CREATED and I smiled.

 **Ok everyone I just wanted to say that Black will be exactly me and what it means.**

 **He's me reacting exactly how I would react but as character development kicks in he will become more and more different.**

 **Wow, 2613 words, what a workout in the small time I've been writing this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some review answering**

 **BClass demon: Thanks, and I'm working to improve the grammar**

 **Hentai police: Ok, First thing first, so first I'm not writing bestiality, if you had actually taken the oh, so immense bother of actually reading the history you would see that the main character gets reincarnated as a pokemon himself at the very beginning, it would only be bestiality if he had stayed human. Also the hentai hasn't started yet and it won't for a while, remember that Black was pretty disturbed by it.**

 **Second, rest assured I was most definitely NOT among the people who voted for Trump, which would actually be extremely (to the point of hilarity) obvious if you ever met me in person at home and I don't exactly agree with the creation of that wall of his, but that's just my personal opinion, not to offend anyone, and finally I'm very proud of myself when I write long runners and I'm not going to let people ruining it for me, you think you're the only one applying destructive criticism (because that's what this is) to my stories, writing stories is a form of art, one of many, and like any artist I have to deal with people like you several times (and not just in this site, I've also written stories and read them to an audience), those who think they won't have people doing this are in for a rough wake-up call and it's important not to let that get to you, that's my message to writers who are reading this.**

Now with that done I felt like checking my condition, let's see; Arceus _literally kidnaped me_ from across the void between worlds just to enslave me as a weapon to fight against some monster with his image.

Did I miss anything?

 _Oh, yeah_. I'm the legendary Victini now. A superpowered animal with no practical combat training and a future self who's a twisted parody of me and incredible mysterious powers and with a fate-of-the-world important prophecy to fulfill.

 _Great_. Seems like I have a luck that rivals Harry Potter's suddenly.

"Thanks God, for making me a birthday gift to Arceus." I prayed sarcastically to God, my creator, the Abrahamic God I believed in, not Arceus, I didn't know if He could hear me or was responsible for allowing my abduction, but if he was to both, I hope he felt fucking awful right now.

I decided that the very first thing I would do would be to test out said new powers.

Concentrating I gathered a small amount of… "Psi" sounds like a good name for it, yeah and the fire would be called 'Fire'.

Not very imaginative but what do you want from me.

I then closed my eyes and released it outwards.

A strange sound overtook my ears and I noticed that I was falling and hit the ground with my butt before I could get my bearings.

I rubbed my pained wings and looked around, much to my surprise, I found myself staring at a crater several meters wide and deep… from the bottom of it.

I just gaped in shock.

I used only a small fraction of fraction of the power that was in me now.

I did THAT with only a small fraction of Psi.

Make no mistake, it was kinda cool, but suddenly everything started feeling so overwhelming.

I flew out, I had to get away from all this.

It came across as surprisingly easy, mostly because I had done it before, not in real life of course but close enough.

It happened that a couple of nights when I hadn't realize I had been dreaming I simply flapped my arms and found myself higher and higher from the ground. I would spend the rest of the dream flying around my town and doing tricks in the air. Despite how curious it was, I held on to it as one of my most beloved dreams.

Now that I could fly in real life I didn't waste time in doing just that playing around in the air, having fun and simply getting my mind off things.

I laughed, _I was free_.

Flying away for a while and finding nothing but dead trees I began to search for the monster I was supposed to slay when I heard someone moving, I stopped and landed.

Before it came out, I decided this was as good as a time as any to SAVE.

Then, out of the dead trees came what I recognized as two eeveelutions, more specifically I recognized them as an Umbreon and a Flareon, damn, seeing them was almost as weird as looking at myself and Celebi, I guess I'm just too used to see them in cartoons, makes one wonder what will other pokemon will look like. While Celebi looked as though she was made of plant matter and in fact probably was, us three were made of fur covered flesh, Umbreon was the same black tone as me with yellow markings and beautiful and _terrifying_ red eyes while the Flareon was red with a wild and generous white mane and tail.

I sniffed them, testing out my new nose to see what I would catch, suddenly a bit angry that I didn't stop to completely test out my new body and grew interested at the scents I caught, scents that I couldn't recognize or attach a name to.

When they saw me they started growling and I took a step back.

"Hiiii" I said unnerved.

My only answer was a jet of flames, I threw myself aside to evade it. The heat that seared past me failed to hurt me, probably because I'm part fire type.

" _Meanwhile" in the future_

Black and Celebi appeared in a flash of light.

She looked at her mate "Sooo, what's your opinion on your past self, I like knowing this type of opinions when I take someone with me through time."

Black growled, an animalistic sound that came right from his throat. The time he had spent here had changed him, or perhaps let loose something that had been buried inside him, whatever he was it wasn't a civilized human anymore, though he didn't fully consider it savage, it was… primal.

He turned around slightly to face Celebi.

The now legendary beast snorted "He's the saddest runt I've ever met in this world. He's a spineless fail. Pathetic loser, and he doesn't have clue. I'm glad this mess somehow made a legendary out of me."

Celebi nodded sadly, feeling bad that her lover had such a self-hate and low opinion of himself.

He turned away, his father had always told him that he was sorely lacking military discipline. It was only after coming into this world that he understood what he meant, and it was too late to tell him he was sorry, for not understanding sooner.

And to think, up until his first reload, he had been so, so naïve… It started small, but nowadays he was glad for how he changed and didn't want to go back to being a random weakling.

 _Back where we left off_

I gasped as I hit the ground and before I could regain my bearings I felt a sharp, terrible pain in my neck and I found that I couldn't breathe, my neck felt really warm even as a numb cold started spreading across my body.

"Hello, food" I heard a feminine voice say mockingly.

What just happened? My mind feebly wandered. They had bitten me in the neck I realized, they were going to eat me. I chocked, as I died, I didn't make a sound.

When I woke up I was floating in a grey space, there were several buttons in front of me to choose, I went over and selected reload.

After reappearing just moments before they appeared I did what made sense to me, I turned tail and ran…

Cowardly perhaps, stupid, definitely, as I was brought here to fight Dark Arceus, but I couldn't help it, I had never been in a situation like that before and I was just so scared.

I didn't make it very far before my flight was thrown off course by an impact on my back, though I couldn't see it, Umbreon had hit me with a shadow ball in the back.

My mind was screaming two things at me: "Serves you right, coward" and "No, I will not die again to those 2"

I made sure to regain my bearings and landed on all fours, locking on their presence with my psychic powers and bared my teeth, growling at them with mirror ferocity.

Without looking away from them I reached out for power across the chaotic mess of my mind.

Fire erupted from my body and covered me like I was an enraged devil straight from the fiery depths of hell.

My eyes glowing with psi I levitated Flareon off the ground and smashed her into one of the trees with as much strength as my addled mind could gather, the tree, a small one, broke upon impact.

I didn't know if her spine followed suit, surprisingly, at that point I didn't give a flying shit.

"Sister!" The Umbreon said. Sister huh? If she hadn't just killed me, I would have let Umbreon help her sister. If this had happened before my first death I would have ran to help her myself. If just scenarios like those had happened I probably would have responded much more benevolently…

But they didn't, this was my second death thus far and I was _pissed_.

And when I was in this state, rage and hate made my mind darker and more sinister.

Knowing that Psi would be useless with a Dark type I raced for her and tackled her, while still on fire.

She stumbled back with a scream of pain from the heat, but I wasn't content with that.

Temporally banishing the fire from one of my arms I grabbed her by the neck and _squeezed_.

And now to do something I had always wanted to do if I ever got into a fight while wielding psychic powers.

Gathering a bit of Psi I commanded all the air molecules to go away from her in order to choke her, most likely to death. Just because a Dark type is immune to psychic powers doesn't mean that they are immune to chocking after all, or that the air around them is. I then started punching her with the still on fire arm.

Take that, bitch, take that, insect, and take that killer Umbreon.

I was distracted from the beating by a sudden pain in my back, Flareon had just gotten up and had run her claws on my back deep enough to draw blood. I clenched my teeth to bite down the pain before turning around and getting her off me with a bitch slap.

Grabbing Flareon with Psychic I raise her a few feet into the air and smashed her into her sister, before blowing them both away with a psi induced air torrent.

They got up and glared at me, but I no longer needed telepathy to know they were intimidated, their legs were trembling.

Baring all my sharp teeth like they were doing we glared at each other before they gave up and left running.

I watched them leave with their tails between their legs I was filled with a cruel satisfaction and also a bit of guilt at treating them like that, not an ounce of remorse though, I HAD to do it.

Breathing heavy from the fight and tired of my method for searching I decided to change tactics and under the sound of my still fast beating heart I sent out waves of Psi to detect any large psychic presence in as far as they could reach area, figuring that a legendary Psychic-type like Celebi would stand out like a sore thumb.

Sending out a couple of the probes I felt my heart fill with anticipation and joy when one returned with an incredibly large particular result.

I jumped and got to flying at large speeds towards my objective, a huge grin in my face, a streak of flames dancing around me.

I finally neared the source of the signal and I stopped in sheer disgust at what I was seeing.

It looked like some kind of mass of flesh, voluminous and vaguely shaped like a two legged slug, made my hair stand on end just looking at it, even the smell made me want to vomit.

And where was Cele… oh fuck no, fucking hell, this was so not happening, she was SO not there, what am I talking about you ask, I had only just noticed that a small lump of flesh around my size was _moving_. I flew close, careful so that it wouldn't see me or that I wouldn't touch it and saw that indeed the moving lump was Celebi's shape all right. I was frozen with shock and absolute disgust, _just how long had she been trapped in there?_ But nonetheless I had an idea on how to release her.

Time to see if I could do that trick Goku Black could do.

Gathering a large amount of Psi into my right extended paw I extended it out and molded it so that it would take the shape and deadly sharpness of a sword, after admiring it for a bit I bend my back down to get on with the second part of the plan and winced before quickly standing back up. Those cursed claw injuries still stung.

 _Damn that worthless fire bitch_. I thought, my anger returning, but I knew that right now I had to concentrate.

Blinking away the pain I sent a Psi probe into the monster detect Celebi's exact position and movements, for this idea to work I needed to know them, _in excruciating detail_.

Then I stabbed the sword beside Celebi's feet and didn't give the monster time to react, but I moved it diagonally to cut through Celebi's prison.

It of course reacted to the stabbing and started moving and roaring in pain, I didn't let go, hanging only to the sword until finally I cut enough.

Celebi, realizing what was happening started using her powers herself aggravating the injury and starting to come out through the bloodflow.

After she was completely out she started flying away with a scream and I decided it was time to put this freak down.

I flew upwards as well but unlike Celebi I just wanted space to run it down.

Now to make use of one of Victini's most powerful abilities.

Dropping myself with speed I readied myself by summoning a large amount of Fire.

"V-create" I screamed as I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact, and impact I did.

When I opened my eyes I was surrounded by flames and the thing was screaming.

I then flew towards Celebi and left the thing to die, locking on her presence to know where she was.

She saw me, flew towards me and hugged me.

"Oh, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou" She squished out in one breath. Damn, was she always THIS hyper or was it a one-time thing due to having been stuck in such a disgusting place for so long.

Oh! And she was dirtying me with monster bodily fluids, go figure.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when she kissed my cheek.

Feeling myself blush I squirmed out of the hug and told her:

"Okay, okay, now you can go back to your father and go clean yourself"

She stopped and looked at herself

"He, he, yeah, I guess you're right, je, watch this." She then started glowing green and I watched as all the fluids fall from her and just fade into mist that was carried by the wind at he opposite direction.

Wow, I wanted to learn how to do that, now that she was clean she looked at me in a way I didn't recognize.

"So my savior, care to close your eyes and open your mouth a little?"

I stared at her and answered

"Just a moment"

I gathered my paws to my chest and in the space between them a small star shined for a few seconds, a sing that I had SAVEd.

"Oh, what was that?"

"Oh, nothing, just a little trick I do to solidify my victories."

She looked interested.

"Oh, well please, do as I asked"

A bit suspicious, I did as she asked and as I did I got curious about what she would smell like.

Sniffing in deeply I took in her scent, she smelled like… flowers.

Sweet, well grown flowers, guess that she IS made of plant matter…

I felt her grab my head from behind and pushing it forward to her and I felt something in my mouth, I opened my eyes to find her kissing me.

I pushed her away roughly and she looked at me hurt.

"What's wrong?"

I just looked at her, a bit freaked out taking my paw to my mouth but when I spoke, the words were extremely soft.

"That was… my first kiss"

Yes, call me a loser but I have never been in a relationship before, not romantic at least and now a supernatural plant had stolen/tricked me out of my very first kiss.

"Oh" She smiled and giggled "I'm glad to have such an honor"

I glared at her in disgust and she looked hurt then worried as I flinched.

"What's wrong?"

"I got a bit hurt and it still stings"

She got closer again

"Let me see that"

I turned my back to her and she let out a hmnn.

"It's already almost healed, but I can give it the final push"

Almost healed? But the cut seemed rather long and deep. Did a legendary body give me hyper developed healing? Didn't seem that farfetched.

With my back behind her I saw a green glow and the remaining pain quickly disappeared.

I turned around and softly said

"Thank you, Celebi"

She nodded and asked me solemnly.

"So about the kiss thing"

I raised a paw to stop her, let's talk about this on the ground.

And so we descended, we occasionally looked at each other.

"So, who are you? If you don't mind me asking"

"Mmm, I'm Black, at your service"

We arrived near a tree, she looked at me.

"So, was that your first time?"

I looked at her

"Yeah"

"Want a second one"

I blushed bright red though thankfully it was hidden by the fur, probably

"I, umn… You mean like right now?"

"Yeah, just open your mouth a little"

"O-okay"

Arming myself with courage and reminding myself that I hadn't kissed anyone in my previous life and I didn't know if I would be able to do it later, I got closer to her, grabbed her by the back of her head and pressed my lips to hers.

As I did, I sorta remembered an old rhyme for this type of situations, what was it again?

Black and Celebi under a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

 **So, we're getting started, you just seen the first of the harem, now Black has to go rescue more legends.**

 **See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm ALIVE!**

 **I'M ALIVE! Hahaha**

 **Oh?**

 **Hello, first of all, I would like to say that I'm Ret Conning the story so it's one, though it won't be the only one, pararel sequel to "Death and Rebirth".**

 **Second, things start getting M in this chapter.**

 **Third, I feel the need to point out that one of the main inspirations for this fic was "Final Poke-Fantasy" from Phoenix Champion, which itself is based on another story, "Clash of light and dark" from the youtuber nikkolasko/envoyofthesword among others. Go check it out because it's a good read.**

 **Review please, I'm hardly getting reviews for this story.**

After that French kissing session, which lasted longer than I thought it would and felt surprisingly really good, we separated to breathe, a string of saliva connecting our mouths.

Celebi broke the silence.

"So, my hero, where did you come from? I think I would remember a black Victini if I had met them"

"Yes, well, that does have quite the story behind it. You see…" I giggled and started explaining stuff, though only very superficially.

"… And when I woke up I was in fetal position as a Victini"

Celebi made a very good audience in my opinion, she gasped at the right moments and when I mentioned the explosion that killed me, she let go an Eeep of panic, and looked at me gently and with compassion, and while I didn't want any worthless pity, she strangely made me feel better.

I knew she believed me because I could feel her mind lightly touching mine and scanning and verifying my memories as my story brought them up.

"My, that was quite the story, I never would have thought that you would be a reborn soul, much less that you would be reincarnated as a god like myself, so there are other worlds, hmnn…" She paused, looking pensive, with a hand in her chin.

"And then, Lord Arceus explained to me everything, or, at least, everything HE wanted me to know and, not that I had that much of a choice, I went down to get to work and save the world."

Celebi nodded "You know, I'm the one who made the prophecy, one of my jobs in the pantheon is the oracle and a goddess of prophecy, I knew you would come for me, though I didn't expect your backstory"

"No offense, but how did you survive being in there, It looked like you had been in there for a while" I asked her.

"I don't know anything about what a human is, but you and I are gods, we don't die very easily" She didn't know what a human was, but hadn't she read my memories, then again, it was very, very superficial and in a sense not even in that 'part' of my mind, so I gees that makes sense, there was another thing I wanted to ask her, what was it? Oh yeah!

"What does the prophecy say exactly? I think I need to know"

She smiled at me "It just describes someone who could be turned into a Victini to help"

I got even more serious "But something I have long since learned from my previous life is that when it comes to stuff like say, prophecies, the exact words matter, a lot."

Celebi gave me a joyless smile that didn't reach her eyes, bitterness rising the forefront of her mind "I know, I learned that a long time ago too, however Dark Arceus could be spying on us, and there are eyes and ears everywhere that I don't want them hearing the prophecy, for the exact reasons why you want to do so, I'll tell you later more in private after we've rescued more legendaries." She said in the same serious tone.

I nodded accepting her reasons, I then looked around at all the death trees, probably dead because of her capture, directly or indirectly.

"You said "we", are you going to go back to the Hall or are you coming with me" I asked her in a polite way, offering my paw to her.

"I'm joining your party, you're saying you're new to this world and body, so you'll need my help."

"Thank you, it's appreciated." I was grateful, but then I started to feel a bit hungry, which is something I had been dreading. To make matters worse, Celebi's powers immediately picked it up.

"Looks like you're hungry, to be fair I am plenty too but we have different diets." Celebi said, then she looked somewhere behind me.

"And look, right there is your meal" she said, pointing somewhere behind me.

I look in the direction she was pointing and see a lone Rattata wondering around by themselves.

I felt something in my stomach as I considered my choices, but the two of us approached silently, quietly, and in my case nervous.

When we were near, the rattata turned to look at us.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" The pokemon asked, there was a suffocating sense of guilt, but an even greater sense of dread.

Celebi put both her hands on my shoulders and leaned close to my ear, whispering "It's alright"

I took a couple steps forward, the rattata took one back and said in a panicked tone "Hey, what are you doing, and what's with that weird expression?"

I took another step forward and spoke in a sorrowful tone "I'm sorry"

Then I breathed in heavily and breathed out a Flamethrower attack.

The rattata jumped to the side in an attempt to evade it, but didn't quite manage and as a result got his right side and tail burned.

I made a dash with my flight and grabbed the rodent by the neck.

But then he looked at me with such primal fear in his eyes that I slowly found my eyes averting his own, I turned to the ground, unable to hold his gaze, feeling disgusted with myself.

He took profit of my distraction by clawing at my arm, making me let go of him enough that he yanked himself free and ran away.

Celebi approached "What went wrong?"

I shocked my head "I couldn't do it, I just came to this world and I'm a rookie who's never actually killed anybody before AND NOW THAT THE MOMENT HAD COME TO GIVE THE RATTATA THE COUP DE GRACE, **I COULDN'T MAKE MYSELF SNAP HIS NECK** "

This was horrible, not because I didn't like the fact that I had basic morals, but because I was fully aware that I was in the middle of a freaking, fucking **WORLD WAR** where those very same morals would get me, and probably a lot more people killed, thanks to the Resets, probably repeatedly.

Feeling me falling into despair, she hugged me from behind she cooed, shutting me.

I wanted to cry, how could I fight in a war or even live here without killing people.

We stayed that way for a while more, I didn't complain.

We had to find shelter for the night, guided by Celebi I flew us to a cave in a small mountain that rose in the middle of the forest, I say us because she insisted that I carry her while she gave direction pointers, but considering that I had to carry her in my short arms and the way she clinged and rubbed her body to mine as well as the plucky energy she displayed before made me severely doubt the "I'm weakened by my imprisonment" bullshit story she gave me.

That night I would sleep quite well actually, to be honest I kinda had a wet dream.

I thought that was more or less fine until I noticed Celebi giving me a blowjob.

It didn't quite sink in until I was finished waking up.

"There" Celebi said in her angelical voice and at that moment my mind went 'click'.

Nanana na

fully loaded

Finishing processing short term memory.

ERROR!

has encountered an error and needs to reboot.

ERROR!

Celebi, a legendary, a goddess, the Voice of the Forest... Has just given me a blowjob.

I screamed (Don't you dare say it sounded like a little girl, I'm denying it) and flew to the edge of the cave shacking like a leaf in the wind.

"Oh, no! God, no, Celebi, you don't just do THAT!"

Celebi looked at me hurt and confused at my panic attack.

"What's wrong? Why did you run away like that?"

I was going to yell more when I noticed her face, she looked genuinely hurt and about to cry, my powers were picking up the heartbreak she was giving off.

I immediately felt like complete and utter shit, I never meant to make her cry.

"Fuck!" I muttered under my breath, then thought about how to make her feel better "Please, don't cry Celebi, I _really_ appreciate what you did with me, it's just, this is the first time _ever_ , in either life that someone has done this for me, and I just didn't know how to respond. It's such a special and unknown occasion I didn't know how to react, so I reacted with fear. It's not your fault." I said very carefully and to my relief she stopped looking like she was going to cry.

She looked at me with still teary eyes "Can I have a hug?" She asked so softly it made my heart melt.

"Yes, of course" I hugged her, rubbing her back softly with one of my paws "Don't worry, I will never react like that again, you have my word." I then kissed her in the chin, then the check and then a few in the neck, she leaned into me, still sniffing but looking better.

"Look Celebi, you've got to tell me more about what being someone's mate, because I'm very much a beginner, an amateur if you will, hehe" I told her, saying amateur at the end as a sex joke mostly, I've never really liked sex jokes, considering them dirty, but just this once it felt like it fit.

Celebi sighed "Well, I… I never had to explain what being someone's mate implies, I…" She blinked, then rubbed her eyes again to clean them of the remains of tears. "Well, on a _very_ superficial level a mate is supposed to keep their partner satisfied, sexually or otherwise, and they provide each other with descendants, but there's just _so much more to it than just that_. And it's something that, unfortunately many pokemon just don't get. Mates are also supposed to be emotional and psychological pillars for each other, they are there for each other."

Celebi then grumbled "For many, including many legendaries, they are only seeking one trait in who they mate with: Power. They don't care for love, sexual pleasure, personality (except as it relates to their genetic suitability), money or social status."

My lips twitched slightly in amusement "Sounds to me that you are one of the romantic type"

Celebi gave me a half angry glare, or at least what I think was a half angry glare but didn't say anything, just "Hmpt".

I hugged her again "Don't worry, I'll try to be a good mate, now then, next question, when exactly is it time and place to well, mate with your mate?"

"Well, depends, whenever and wherever you want, really, so long of course, there aren't more important things to be done, of which there can be many depending on the situation"

Well, that was certainly fascinating, though thankfully, with a war going on there probably aren't gonna be appropriate times until it's over, all right, next question:

"What exactly do you need to do to become someone's mate, 'cause I really don't know how I ended up as your mate, not that I'm complaining."

Celebi looked at me carefully, and one didn't need to have psychic powers to know that she didn't like at all the implications of what I just said, me and my big mouth.

"All that is required is the approval of the parties involved" She said in a more wintery tone, yup, she didn't like the implications at all.

"Huh, well in that case…" I got near her and peeked her in the lips "I gladly accept becoming your mate."

She smiled widely, then closing her eyes, she hugged me tightly "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you…"

I hugged her back awkwardly and rubbed my paws on her back telling her that it was no problem, that I was glad that she had chosen me.

"We should get out of the cave already, do you know where the other legendaries are or at least an idea on how to find them?"

She hummed "I think the best course of action would be to go to the Hall to ask Arceus for help. While He admittedly can't tell us the exact location but we can get a general idea of the area"

To this all I had to say was "If you have the general area, how the hell are legendaries still captured, shouldn't you have rescued them all already."

It was frustrating, despite what my future self said, which I still have no idea how I grow up to become.

Okay, I'm starting to understand how I become like that a bit, after all, first day in, I die and get eaten.

Then I revive and have to fight for my life.

Then I have to kill a kaiju.

Then _, THAT_ with Celebi.

Looks like I will be changing a lot after all.

This so far seemed to be the plot of some adult pokemon game.

Seriously, they can't mount a rescue, I suppose it might make sense if all the legendaries were captured but that kaiju was weak.

Even a lesser legendary should be an avatar of inescapable death to the giants, and Arceus, the mightiest one, was most definitely not captured.

"It's not so much that we don't know where they are, so much as that they're heavily guarded, it's not as easy as you make it sound." Celebi responded with a neutral expression.

"Well, you sure as hell weren't "heavily guarded", if you asked me. That giant blob of slime was alone, and so damn weak I literally can't understand how, not why, _HOW_ you were trapped in there and couldn't escape."

Celebi sighed.

"First of all, the monster had properties that nullified much of my power and second, I don't know if you're aware of things in what you implied was a very short time in the world but do you know who's at the top of the dark one's army?"

Now that was an interesting question.

"No, who, or what?"

"I'm afraid the dark one created dark and evil versions of the legendaries to act as his generals and wardens to keep us trapped."

I whistled, interesting, I never mastered that, I pulled it off on accident.

"Yeah, that's going to be trouble." It was really going to be, it appears I'm going to have to have to fight an entire army of dark gods, well, at least now I'm a god myself, lucky me.

Whoa! I sure hope that part about calling myself a god wasn't blasphemy, mind you, I always wanted to be a god.

When asked as a child what I wanted to be when growing up, one of my possible answers would be a god.

And I'll tell you another thing…

A snap drew my attention.

"Hey, Earth to Victini, anybody there?" Celebi said, snapping her fingers again. "Sorry, just thinking about what you said."

I paused for a moment

"Celebi, could I ask you a small favor?"

"Yes, of course."

"I think of the context of my origins, to be a bit of a sensitive issue, I would appreciate it if you didn't go around revealing and kept it as a secret for me to reveal or to not."

Celebi smiled.

My stomach chose that moment to growl

Celebi looked at my belly with a frown,

"Sure, but you've also gonna have to do something for me"

"What?"

"The rattata is just out there, you're going to go to him, and you're going to kill him, and then you'll eat him right in front of me."

I took a step back, a horrified whisper came out "No."

Celebi continued "Blacky, I know you don't want to and to some extent, I do applaud your love for life, but you need to understand that you have to, whatever you were before, you're a predator now, and a warrior, among many other things, and because of this, your first kill is crucial, I understand that the first kill will always be the hardest, it usually is for most pokemon, to the point a proverb for it is famous. I understand, my first murders were very hard on me too, so I'm no exception, and I know what I'm talking about."

I alternated between nodding and shaking my head, still nervous.

"Teleport us there" I wasn't going to be able to bring myself to walk there.

She grabbed my hand I felt myself being covered in Psi before a strange sensation happened, something started mixing within the Psi, something that almost felt natural, as in, like nature itself, definitely, not something I was used to feel, it certainly felt alien, and anathema.

Celebi glowed brightly and I got swallowed in the light.

When the light faded I was outside the cave with Celebi holding my paw-hand and I noticed it was afternoon again, it dawned on me that we had travelled back in time.

I say back because from here I could see the fire I had created when I killed the giant.

Which I am quite certain went out through the night, assuming of course, it didn't spread.

I sniffed the air, catching the smell of fire but I could also smell the rattata.

I flew in that direction with Celebi following me, and I saw him in the distance, I flew upwards so he didn't see me and Celebi followed.

"And remember, this time, you mustn't fail" Celebi reminded me, a bit too coldly in my opinion but that could just be a matter of context.

Was it me or was the air a bit more chocking now, is this what it feels like to get ready to kill someone?

The rattata was just below us now.

I descended at great speeds, like an eagle, covering myself in fire.

He turned to me with a squeal of fear and surprise just before I hit him with a scream, breaking his spine with a crack and setting him on fire.

The next seconds were an utter hell, the fire burning, the rat screaming, I couldn't stand it.

I wanted to end it, badly, I tried the sword-hand trick again, but because of the stress it came out as more of a spike.

Grabbing the thing's head with one hand I drove the spike directly into his head, it trashed one more time before going limb.

"Huh, huh" I breathed heavily, I could no longer feel a mind in there. I had killed him. I had committed murder.

But why was I breathing so heavily, I hadn't have that big of a work out.

"Heh, heh" I was a murderer now, a predator just like what Celebi had said.

"Hah, hah, hah" Why was I laughing? I didn't know, all I knew was that I had to laugh.

"Hahhahaahahhahahaaahaaahahaaaa?" So I laughed.

"HAHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHAAAAHHAAH!" And kept laughing, it's SO funny, I couldn't stop. Tears ran down my face.

"Well done" Celebi said coming down, huh, I had forgotten she was there.

Something cold, from the bottom of my stomach, froze my joy at seeing her.

 _It's all her fault._ Something in my mind whispers, echoing in the corners of my consciousness.

She smiled tentatively at me and moved to touch me, but I slapped her hand and did a gesture to threaten her, or shoo her away.

"Blacky?" She asked shakily

"It's your fault, YOU made ME do THIS!" My rage was breaking at this point. My flames gathering around me. I lifted myself to the air at her level.

Realizing what I was about to do Celebi readied herself.

"Searing Shot" I screamed as an inferno of flames spread around me.

Celebi blocked that with a Psi shield but I was too taken by emotion to do another attack so instead I screamed, lunged at her…

And hugged her like my life depended on it, then again, my life wasn't at risk, "only" my sanity.

We just stood there for a while, with her whispering words of comfort in my ears.

After a while she said "Alright then, It's time for you to eat."

I didn't want to eat him, but the scent of burning flesh surprised even me with how much it drew me in.

I started hearing Celebi's mind voice in my head saying:

 _Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat._

I approached a patch of burnt flesh in the corpse back and sniffed it.

At this point I would be repulsed, if only because as I said earlier I was a very picky eater, but Celebi constantly repeating the word "eat" in my head took up that required mental space needed for that.

I opened my mouth with an Aww and started chewing.

 **Wow, 10 pages and 4323 words, this is hands down, the largest chapter in the story yet.**

 **Next chapter will se a change to Celebi's POV as we learn more about the war and the lore of the story's pokemonverse.**

 **Including the role of several of the gods.**

 **We'll also go to Arceus for more information about the next legendary that my little Self Insert has to rescue.**

 **And, of course, explore the Hall of Origins, which will help with the exposition.**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
